


So Many Evil Things

by MrsBumbleB, Semi_Weird_Shipper



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Flug Loving, M/M, Pampering, Tentacles, lotion for lube, most evil thought, unexpected love interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBumbleB/pseuds/MrsBumbleB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: From the short flik: Most Evil ThoughtWhat happened after Mr. Tall Dark and Hamdsome Black Hat crushed the device?





	So Many Evil Things

"Four Black Hats!" Demencia squealed as she stared at the amazing sight before her. Black Hat and his twin copy snarled at her to get out but she had already grabbed the device 5.0.5 had dropped when he ran away.

Dr. Flug gasped when he saw what she held and tried to stop her. "No, Demencia don't..." he tried to warn her but stopped when she aimed to press the button too quickly.

"I want one!" She declared as the device zapped at the floor between Flug and her insane self.

A thick black cloud of smoke formed, the lights flickered, and the ground shook until the smoke cleared and everyone's jaw dropped. There, standing tall and proud was a giant Black Hat but he was literally almost naked except for black and red tight briefs, a black top hat, manacle, and gloves. Demencia squealed, eyes half as big as the sun when she studied the hottest and most sexy form in the universe. The most mouth watering piece of Black Hat stood flexing and smirking before her.

The muscular Black Hat flexed and tightened his arms so to show off more and more of his sexy body. As the muscle Black Hat flexed, Flug flinched away when he suddenly pointed to him. "Flug, go get me my evil lotion for my evil lucious body." The muscular Black Hat ordered, voice more smooth then the originals.

Flug didn't have time to reply or question the request when he again noticed the device in the musclular Black Hat's hand. He wanted to speak up and stop him from creating more trouble but blushed when he realized he wasn't using it in the way he thought. "The only evil thing I can think of is leaving the audience wanting more." The large Black Hat purred as he placed the device between his muscular pecks and then crushed it as he flexed them.

"Now..." Muscles pointed strictly at the scrawny guy with the bag over his face, "The lotion."

"I'll get it!" Demencia waved her hands back and forth, hearts seeming to float endlessly out of her head while admiring those broad muscles. "Anything for you," she whispered dreamily before speeding off.

Then that left Flug in a mess of Black Hats', Muscles being the closest one to him. Too close to be precise. It was making Flug sweat. It didn't take but a few seconds for Demencia to return with the lotion, "I'm back!" She ran up to Muscles and grinned widely, "Where do you want it at?!"

"I'll take it." Muscle Black Hat replied and held his hand out to take the small tube from her.

Demencia squealed and handed it over but not until after she grabbed onto his arm and cuddled it, loving and admiring the rock hard muscles. Black Hat growled and got ready to start yelling and screaming at her when he heard a screech of pain, catching everyone else's attention.

The monster Black Hat and the twit Black Hat were withering around on the ground in pain until they suddenly resolved and disappeared from existence. The three remaining Black Hats' jumped and screamed at the seeming madness unfolding before their wide eyes. Demencia cried and fell to her knees, "No, not Black Hat!"

And then before anyone knew it, the identical BH beside the original one fell back and started to melt away into what looked like green pollution. "Flug?!" Black Hat's eye twitched as he bellowed at his scientist, "What is happening!?"

Flug had flinched, hands up to shield himself should pain be on its way. When he didn't feel anything he opened his eyes and widened them, "b-because Demencia's mimic broke the button i-it must of caused their p-power to fade."

Orginal BH growled, steam fuming off his shoulders as he turned to glare at the big muscular him. Reaching to his side blindly, he grabbed Flug by the scruff of his shirt and yanked him-literally-face to face. "Then why isn't  _he_  perishing?"

Flug glanced up at the being Black Hat was talking about and his eyes behind his goggles widened and blinked. The muscle Black Hat chuckled, flexing his muscles again as he felt everyone's attention upon him. "I...I don't know sir. May...maybe it could be because he's the one who broke the button." Flug gulped.

Black Hat snarled and lifted Flug up in the air by his collar, his feet dangling a couple inches off the ground. "What?!" His Boss horridly asked, changing slightly and looking more demonic from his growing rage.

"P-please sir, l-let me expl-agh!" Flug was pulled from the strong hand that already held him and was now being held by the back of his shirt. Once opening his frightened eyes, he flinched when he noticed that he was in the bigger BH's clutches... Perfect.

"Hey!" Black hat sizzled and pointed at Muscles, "release him at once or I shall terminate you with my own evil!"

But Muscles didn't even seem to be paying any mind to the original. He just stood there, studying the flinching scientist in his evil grasp. Flug was trying to hide his face, fearing pain from a BH five times bigger than the original.

Seeing it how the tiny doctor was scared of him, Muscles smiled a sharp tooth grin. "Oh come now Flug, you have nothing to fear from me, " he purred softly as he moved the little man closer to him and actually placed him in the crook of his arm.

Black Hat had a stunned expression, jaw dropped and razor teeth drooping even. Flug was blushing, afraid his position would get him in trouble even though he had no control over it. And Demencia, "Hey, no fair! I wanna sit!" The red headed girly started pawing at the bigger Black Hat who stuck his hand in her face.

"Demencia, stop that at once!" Black Hat was growing furious.

"I have no interest in you girl," Muscles snorted and then with a snap of his fingers made her vanish from the room.

"Demencia?!" Flug gasped and feared the worst for the monstrously insane girl.

But all his worry soon instantly returned back to himself when Muscles turned his attention back to him, flinching when a large hand came up and cupped his chin under the paper bag. "I only have interest in you my little Flug," Muscles cocked his eyebrows up a couple times, looking charming.

"What?!" Black Hat yelled, head ducked down and shaky shoulders lifted in anger. Not only was he downright furious about Demencia, but Flug... Stomping closer to his scientist and the monster he believes is harassing him, he yelled once more, "You there."

Muscles turned his head away from the blushing bag boy and stared at the smaller version oh him. "Hmm?" he acted calm and cool like nothing mattered besides himself.

"Would you mind... STEPPING AWAY FROM MY DOCTOR!" BH turned into a red blood dripping monster.

But instead of being intimidated, Muscles only stood there staring blankly at the smaller demon. "And why should I?" He casually asked, the entire time moving his hand from Flug's chin to the top of his head to stroke and pet.

"Ooh ugh..." startled by the kind touch, Flug tried clearing his mind while lifting his arms out. "Gentlemen, please-

Flug was cut off by BH shoving a pointed claw in his face, "You have no say in this, you paper face!"  
Muscles reached up with his free hand when he felt Flug flinch and slouch on his arm and grasped his shoulder. He himself had an offensive look on his face before starting to glare. "And it is not  _your_  place to speak to Flug like that."

Black Hat snarled and flared up at the abomination that held his one useful employee hostage. "He is my Employee. I can talk to him any way I see fit," he snapped.

Muscles glared back and angled his body to hide the good doctor from the Black Hat. "No you do not. He deserves to be pampered and cherished. Not for his genius to be wasted on the likes of you."

Flug blushed from half fear and half shock, embarrassed by the moment and totally confused. He just knew that BH was gonna give him a few fists later on for ' _allowing_ ' Muscles to touch and talk to him the way he was. But it's as if Flug can do anything to help himself.

So much rage and anger filled BH up to where his cheeks were green and red liquid was dripping out of his mouth between growing fangs. For a moment he almost resembled the monster Black Hat. Body shaking, fist balled and teeth at the ready, BH was about to attack until suddenly he heard a snap.

"Why don't you go somewhere else to have your temper tantrum?" Muscles said as he snapped his fingers, and like Demencia earlier, Flug's boss vanished from the room like he was never there to begin with.

"Black Hat sir?!" Flug cried out in horror and amazement that someone was able to do something like that to the powerful demon. But now Flug's fear sky rocketed when he finally processed that he was alone in a room with a very handsome and buff copy of said dangerous demon.

Flug froze, his arm still reaching out in the direction his boss disappeared in. Still in the arms of the big and charming beast, he could feel himself sweating fear and embarrassment. When he heard a clearing of the throat, Flug winced and looked at Muscles handsome face.

"Come now, Flug, there is no need to be afraid," Muscles purred while setting the boy down in front of him.

Flug then started sweating even more while studying the almost fully nude man with tight arse hugging ' _evil'_ boxers on. He feared that any movement, any sound or any eye contact he makes will get him punished. "I well...uh..." Flug stuttered and fidgeted nervously before jumping when Muscles chuckled.

"Oh Flug you are so cute when you stutter," Muscles cooed while grinning amusingly.

Flug tapped the tips of his fingers together, he had never been called cute before and it caused him to bite his lip inside his mask. He was grateful that no one could see his face because if it was seen then he wouldn't be standing anymore. Flug could feel his body shaking still. Muscles reached down and placed a hand on the boys shoulder and pulled him closer to his chest.

Flug squeaked as he felt his body press against the large musclar chest. He then gasped and tried to pull away when Muscles' free hand came down and started to feel up and down his chest. "Hey...hey cut that out!" He tried to sound stern but failed when his voice kept cracking.

"Oh come now Doctor. Let me love you like you deserve," Muscles purred lustfuly.

Flug's struggles and reflexes stopped instantly when those words entered his ears. "L-love?" he asked like it was the first time he had even heard the word. Looking up at the muscular Black Hat, Flug's face flushed and he opened his mouth to speak, "Me?"

Muscles chuckled and ran his hand down shaky shoulders, pushing the scientist's white jacket down his arms. "Why yes. You deserve to be loved, to be cherished, and to be pampered. I want to do those wonderful things to and for you, dear doctor."

"But...but I..." Flug tried to argue but was speechless as his white science coat was slipped off.

Muscles leaned down so their eyes were level with each other which made Flug even more nervous with how close he was to dangerous sharp teeth. "Don't you find me attractive doctor?" Said  _dangerous_ beast asked.

Flug's eyes widened and he bit his lip behind his mask, stuttering and sweating, "I-I... Yes I think you-you're attractive." he flinched after admitting the truth because he knew how mad BH would get if ever he admitted such a thing to someone lower than he himself was.

Muscles grinned openly, growling as he then ran his hand down a little too low. Flug jumped slightly when he felt a hand slip up his shirt. Quickly, Flug grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifted it, and slipped it under Muscles' hand, back outside of the shirt. "Don't...don't do that!" He shouted, blushing furiously under his mask.

Muscles chuckled at Flug's shyness and moved his hand up. "Very well then... I'll just have to work on this." Muscles purred as he begun to gently play with the paper bag the doctor wore.

"Nooooo!" Flug hollered, hands coming up to clutch his bag closer to his head and face. "Not my bag," he whimpered, feeling the wandering hand trace the corners of his face protector.

"What's the matter now, Flug?" Muscles asked in a very charming voice while fingering the bottom of the mask. "There something you're trying to hide?"

Flug shuddered and blushed, trying to nod his rapidly shaking head. "Well then..." Muscles leaned forward, face in front of mask while whispering seductively, "Why don't you show me?"

"I...I can't," Flug choked out as he turned his head away and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Why not? What is it you hide away that you don't want to show me?" Muscles whispered gently, moving his hand down to place it over Flug's trembling one.

Flug was still shaking as he looked up at Muscles and trembled, "Why ar-are you being so n-nice to me?"

Muscles could only grin openly and chuckle at that innocent question, "Why? Because I love you of course." he hugged the masked boy closer, rubbing his back affectionately and soothing him.

"What?" Flug couldn't manage any real words.

"Ever since my born evilly eyes were gifted the wondrous sight of you, I had felt the lingering sensation of love envelope me," Muscles hushed quietly while tracing back up to the mask.

"And I wish to see  _all_  of you. I wish to be given the honor to see all of you, to see the true beautiful you in which you hide away from all," Muscles added longingly as he gently played with the edge of the bag Flug clung to.

"But why me? I'm no body. Why do you want to get to know me, love me when you could have chosen Demencia?" Flug asked, denial grazing his face detectively.

"That girl is but a sad waste land to me," Muscles turned his head away as if in shame before cupping his claws in the air, " _You_  are my one true love."

Flug blushed, looking up at the mighty BH with wide eyes of fluff. He felt unsure and weary that this muscular-die he's so hot-demon wants to love him. He let his head fall in either disbelief or unsureness. Again his chin was cupped under his bag and he was gently forced to look up at the towering mass hovering over him.

"How about this Flug, lets make a deal." Muscles suggested.

Flug blinked and raised an unseen brow in confusion. "A-a deal?" he asked stuttering.

"Yes a deal. Allow me to kiss you and if my kiss doesn't make you feel something then I'll leave you alone but..." Muscles explained and leaned down close to the shy and aborable doctor. He leaned forward with a big loving smile on his face, "If you do feel something then I get to love you the way I want to."

Flug just stared, flabbergasted and in fear. He hadn't shown a soul what he looked like ever since he had been BH's assistant because of the fear that had been installed inside him. "But... I'm," he tried saying a hurtful word about himself but was interrupted.

"Deal?" Muscles asked while lightly tracing his thumb on the underside of the boy's chin.

Flug shook even more than what he had been from the start, "d-deal." he guessed it was better to get this done and over with then have to keep facing it all night. Who knows was BH would do to him if he found out? Shuddering, Flug nodded his head and slowly lifted his mask only above his lips. Squeezing his eyes shut and trembling when Muscles thumb traced up his chin to rub his bottom lip, claw tip gently tracing the first sign of his scars.

The scar cut across both lips at an angle and the claw tracing it made it tingle. When Flug didn't hear any sign of disgust of the scar, he slowly opened his eyes to look up at Muscles. The demon had a soft, dreamy and understanding look on his face as he continued to rub the agile flesh. Just those scar decorated lips alone could make the demon's blood warm up. Flug slowly started to quit shaking and waited.

Muscles carefully started to lean forward, eyes gentle, hands holding hands and lips puckered. He continued to stare into those hidden eyes he wished to bath upon for real as he slowly met those delicate and soft lips. Flug had flinched slightly, the feeling of disgust and denial bouncing in the front of his head.

His body tensed up when he felt Muscles lean in closer but gasped when soft warm lips pressed against his scarred lips. The kiss wasn't harsh, demanding, or forceful. It was tender, gentle, and...loving. How could a kiss from a demon feel so...nice? Slowly, Flug relaxed and actually melted into the kiss, shivering when he felt Muscles move a hand up to cup the back of his head.

Arms slowly trembling less and less, Flug lifted one hand up and rested it against the abs of the demon unconsciously. This had to be the first time he ever felt this way about someone... even the first time someone felt this way about him. His eyes seemed to relax for the first time in forever as he started to press back slightly, lips dividing.

Muscles didn't want to scare the first timer so he only let his own strong lips barely intersect with softer more timid ones before pulling away completely. Flug leaned forward to try and follow the magical lips, whining softly at the loss before opening his eyes to look up at the muscular demon. Muscles smiled and purred as he licked his lips to savor the sweetness of the doctor that still lingered on them.

"You taste so sweet," he purred before leaning back down to nuzzle the slightly dazed Flug. "Did you enjoy that?" he whispered against the bag cover ear.

Flug then started trembling again while fidgeting in the middle of his hands. "Well umm... It was - it was..." his arms dropped and he gave up, looking up at the demon with a hidden blush, "yes... I enjoyed it." He admitted with another drop of his head.

But before Flug had a chance to completely turn his head down, Muscles cupped his chin and lifted it. Fearful eyes met lustrous craving ones with a spark in the middle. A spark of love. Then before Flug could protest, Muscles swiftly removed the bag. With a gasp of surprise and horror, Flug quickly covered his face with his hands and tried to turn away from the demon's searching eyes.

"No," a whispered of denial.

A gentle hand reached around to cup the side of Flug's head and gently turn him back around. "Shh, let me see," Muscles whispered softly, holding Flug tenderly while his free hand reached up to thread through the short red hair that he now saw Flug possessed.

Afraid and humiliated, Flug clenched his eyes shut and held his breath, waiting for a sound of disgust or a sign of dismiss. He felt a hand on the back of his short but spiked hair and another against the side of his left cheek where the biggest scar of all was. "Oh my sins, what happened to you?" Muscles whispered in a more caring and concerned tone while stroking over scar lines.

Flug opened his one hazel eye and other milky one to stare at the demon with astonishment. He couldn't believe he actually cared, "I-it was an explosive... with chemicals. It was all my fault." He looked at the ground while remembering the tragedy. Flug had been facing a spout of mixed chemicals when he accidentally mixed the two wrong kinds. He sensed the explosion ready to happen too late though. He was able to turn his head to the right but the acid had hit the entire left side of his face. His eye was baked and his skin was burned, he even lost a little bit of hair beside his ear. And during his quick turn from the explosion, he had thrown his hands up to shield himself and they too were burned and scarred from the acid. A very painful memory he never spoke to anyone about.

"Shh, it's alright love. Does it still hurt?" Muscles whispered as he gently made Flug look back up as he continued to tenderly stroke the angry scars that marked Flug's face.

Flug whimpered and sniffled from how gentle and tender Muscles was being towards him, actually sounding concerned for him as well. "Only...only a little...sometimes," he softly whispered in sadness.

Flug himself reached down to remove the covering on his hand, lost in the horrid rememberence. He stared at the scarrs he tried to keep hidden more than his face because he could see his hands... but he couldn't see his face. Yes, it always hurt, it never stopped hurting, stinging as a constant reminder of how he is and looks. Muscles frowned slightly while reaching down to grasp the smaller hand. "Regardless of how you believe, I think you are still very much beautiful," he said in a serious but soft tone before pulling the other glove off. "And I want you to be mine... Forever."

Tightly grasping the scarred hand he held so delicately in his, he lifted it up to his lips and kissed the back of it tenderly and moved to kiss each finger lovingly. Like his kisses would heal and smooth the scarrs that covered the good doctor. Flug blushed at Muscles actions and very forward and determined words. He felt scared, nervous, and somewhat flattered by them.

As Muscles kept on bathing the scarred fingers in tender loving care, his other hand trailed back down towards the bottom of his shirt. But before he started testing or teasing, he pulled the shy doctor in for another heated kiss. He kept a hold of one hand while holding his waist also. Flug had whimpered at first, not believing what was happening. What if this was the most evil thing thats being done to him right now and he doesn't know it? That wouldn't just be evil, that would be cruel. Someone pretending to love him... and then probably treat him like trash.

Panicking in the kiss, Flug tried not to lose himself in the new found lust and ecstacy. His eyes closed and he fell into it. Flug begun to struggle and try to pull away. It had to be true. This can't be real. No one could ever truly love him for his ugliness. The device created Muscles to be the most evil thing possible. This had to be a cruel joke.

Muscle felt Flug beginning to struggle against him and believed he may have been so out of it that he hadn't realized that the doctor needed to breath. With a gap he pulled away. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry darling," Muscles frantically apoligized.

Flug panted for a second before looking up at the demon with watery eyes, "This can't be true... you don't love me." He had his little hands placed on the broad muscles of the demon while finishing sadly, "You were made to be the most evil thing invented... This isn't real," he whispered lowly to himself.

Muscles grabbed the boy by the shoulder and face, forcing him to look into his eyes, "It is real, Flug." He barely risked a look upwardly at the door, "That Demencia made me and as so it was most evil that she created a sexy evil Black Hat that didn't really love her."

"Huh?" Flug replied with a raised brow.

Muscles nodded and rubbed his thumb in soothing circles against Flug's cheek. "She created me not knowing she was creating the most evil thing she could think of. A gorgeous me who actually doesn't love her and loves someone else. Don't you think that is the most evil thing she could think of?" Muscles explained.

Now that he mentioned it, it did kind of but..."How...how can I be sure? That all of this..." Flug gestured to them. "Isn't some cruel trick? I...I can't be hurt...again," he added and whimpered as the memory of his old boyfriend who said he'd love him no matter what. But when he saw what happened to Flug he left and humiliated him.

Flug had a soft heart that could easily be broken, so he tried to protect it at all costs. Muscles looked into that single colored eye and smiled warmly, "Everything I have said, my love, is true and I swear on my life that it is true. I promise that I will never leave you." He saw that he had brought tears to the little man's eyes and wrapped his arms around him. "I can feel I was meant to be with you, love you, cherish you and respect you," he added.

Flug had weakly struggled against the hug, trying not to enjoy it because he'll want more if it later on, but he was melting. His abused and neglected heart pulled closer to the demon as if he were his savor. Tears started to stream down his cheeks and he had just realized that he never been held while he was crying.

Oh screw it!

Flug finally gave in and burried his face in Muscles' chest, letting all of his emotions out. He couldn't hold it in any longer. It hurt too much. Muscles didn't mind one bit as Flug's tears soaked his chest or how the way the doctor was crying or screaming as he let it all go. He just held and comforted him. He knew Flug need this and he wasn't going to deny it of him.

The young adult sniffed and gasped against the demon that held him closely, the left side of his face pressed tightly against a cold chest. He didn't mind Muscles being cold; he was a demon and Flug understood that. He just didn't know how a demon could be so loving.

All pressed up into the strong, protective arms, Flug slowly started to hiccup his way down from the sobs. "There there, Flug, let it all out. I know you've let a lot weigh you down... well I'm here to set it all free," Muscles whispered into soft red hair, "Just give me the chance to love you."

"But...but..." Flug hiccuped but Muscles hushed him and nuzzled his soft red hair.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Muscles whispered, reaching up a free hand to gently wipe away the tears that stained Flug's beautiful face.

Suddenly Flug heard a snap which made his eyes fly open and gasp when Muscles lifted him up and placed him on something so soft it was like it shouldn't even exist. The demon had summoned a bed. A rather tall bed also, with black sheets lined with striking red letters that said ' _evil.'_  Flug's legs could dangle a little ways above the ground because the bed was so tall. Muscles laughed softly at his cute reaction before stepping forward and running his hand back down those soft sides.

Flug was extremely nervous, excited, afraid and somewhat in lust that this was happening to him. He was just shaking very little, shuddering as that soft hand found the bottom of his shirt again. But instead of trying to remove the shirt right away like before, Muscles only gripped the edge and looked Flug in the eyes. "May I?" He asked softly, wanting Flug to tell him when he's ready.

He wanted him to be comfortable and feel like he's in control of how fast things go. Flug's face heated like a flare, he felt like he had swallowed lava. Staring embarrassingly up at the muscular demon with wide and unsure eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but instead just ended up nodding because he was so nervous.

Muscles nodded back softly while very slowly pushing his hand up inside the shirt. Keeping his eyes on Flug the entire time incase there was any protest or signs of backing out as he carefully lifted the blue shirt. Flug squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered under the demon's hand as it slowly eased up under his shirt, shivering from the gentle contact and cool air coming in touch with his heating up skin.

Muscles stopped his hand at Flug's chest, laying it over the area he could feel Flug's pounding heart beat rapidly. "Relax," Muscles softly encouraged.

Flug looked into those calming eyes and felt trust towards the demon. As said, he tried taking in even breaths to try and relax himself as those hands rubbed over hardly exposed skin. The air hit him and cooled him down some but it didn't help his sky rocketing heart. Muscles felt Flug relax some and nod before being reassured to take the shirt off. He lifted the material up and over Flug's trembling arms before setting it aside and reaching down to take his hand. "Are you alright, my love?" he asked in a gentle tone.

Flug whimpered and wanted to say no but he was so curious to see what Muscles was going to do. He had deprived himself of letting anyone so close that his body literally screamed for it now. Slowly Flug nodded, not trusting his own voice not to crack. Muscles made a face of concern while cupping the small chin of the timid little man and making him look at him. He used his other hand to feel around Flug's back, kneeding and massaging the middle.

To Flug it was a big surprise he hadn't expected. The firm and comforting feeling on his back unlike anything he had ever felt before and that goes to show for his last boyfriend. Mouth slightly opening in a small smile of liking, Flug almost wanted to giggle when the demon nuzzled him. Seeing it how Flug was showing off first tiny signs of joy, Muscles placed his hand on his chest and slowly started to push him backwards on the bed.

Flug didn't fight as he was gently pushed down, his back cradled by the soft folds of the bedding. Muscles smiled at his willingness and leaned down to kiss his milky white chest.

Flug couldn't suppress the shudder from the cool lips touching his sensitive chest. Clutching a palm full of sheets in one hand while squeezing Muscles hand at the same time as he felt lovingly soft kisses trail down his chest. From being so well hidden all those years, he had sensitive soft white skin that a demon was now pampering.

Muscles reached Flug's belly button before moving up to his neck where the most sensational kiss so far happened. "Ooh," Flug blushed.

Muscles pressed his lips against Flug's Adams Apple and kissed it lovingly. Flug swallowed and could feel his Adam's apple bob against Muscles lips. "Oh God," Flug whimpered as Muscles moved to the side of his neck and gently sucked on the sweet flesh over his pulse.

Muscles chuckled as he pulled away and laid his forehead against Flug's. "No my dear. God isn't here. Only the devil," he purred.

Flug gasped and looked down as he felt the bigger body press over the top his and bit his lip. Muscles could easily sense the doctor's unsure and wanting attitude as he grinned against his forehead before lowering to his lips. Flug whimpered at first but that all melted into a small moan as he felt the demon slide his tongue over his plump lips. It felt good, relaxing and erotic at the same time.

Flug shyly lifted his arms and was very hesitant at first with what he was thinking about doing but when he felt Muscles actually lay his body over his, being sure to keep his full weight off of him. Now with the demon closer and not feeling like he was pulling him closer as if he were desperate. Now with a little more confidence, Flug reached up and gently wrapped his arms around Muscles neck.

When Muscles growled, Flug flinched, thinking that he made a big mistake making a bold move like that. But the demon continued to softly kiss him, hands running down his sides to calm him. Feeling safe, Flug took the growling as a sign of enjoyment much like his own shudders and gasps.  
Muscles couldn't feel more pleased himself; just the faint reaction he was getting alone made him feel something good inside himself. Sure he liked to show off a lot and wouldn't deny enjoying it very much also, but this kind of a reaction... from Dr. Flug. How lucky can you get?!

"How do you feel love?" Muscles asked softly, nuzzling his sweet doctor before pulling his head back so he could look down at him but not too far where Flug had to let go.

Flug blushed but looked back at Muscles with half lidded eyes, looking content and relaxed. "I...I feel...wanted," he slowly replied.

"That's because you  _are_  wanted," Muscles whispered while stroking the side of a scarred cheek.  
Flug blushed and smiled his first real smile in forever and looked away feeling embarrassed and somewhat pleased. He wanted to ask a question but it just seemed way too risky for him. "Tell me what is on your mind, love?" Muscles commanded charmingly, "anything you want I will gladly give."

Flug blushed even more and squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't," he whimpered.

"Oh darling, don't be shy." Muscles cooed, leaning down to nuzzle his face into Flug's neck. Instantly Flug gasped and moaned which made Muscles stop and pull back, blinking at the reaction before finally putting two and two together. Smiling at the caught and frightened look on Flug's face, Muscles grinned evilly, "Oh I see..." he flashed a shot of sharp fangs before moving back down to the sensitive flesh of Flug's soft neck.

Flug instantly tensed in satisfaction as he felt the demon drag his tongue over his tingly neck. Squirming in joy, Flug moaned as sharp teeth bared against his soft flesh.

Muscles gently racked his tounge across the delicate flesh, making it tingle and burn from the rough nipping before the marks were soothed by his silky cool tongue. Flug was now a moaning, gasping, and withering mess under Muscles. And the demon was just loving every second of it.

Muscles moved his hand from rubbing over the boy's sides to massaging over his lower belly. Flug could hardly tell the change difference because he was so lost in the moment, casted under the demon's spell. Muscles nibbled on the tasty neck flesh, careful with his super sharp teeth and growling from each pleasured noise he got. Flug started to unravel, not thinking about his bodies bold actions as he mindlessly ran his hand down the demon's shoulder. He could feel his strong pulsing muscles and smooth skin.

Muscles was surprised to feel that Flug was actually opening up, starting to touch him and enjoying himself. Of course any human would fall for an evilly sexy demon such as his charming self was.

Flug felt Muscles lift his head and nuzzle his chin before planting a kiss there. Then they started kissing, hands exploring and wandering around endlessly, creating loving friction and pleasure.

Muscles pulled Flug into another kiss, this time his tongue licking at his lips, gently probing as he silently asked for entrance. Flug moaned and opened his his mouth and shivered as he felt Muscles' tongue slither in and begin to lick and touch the new grounds it was just given access to. Licking at the roof of his mouth, smoothing across his teeth, and then coiling and pulling his tongue in to dance.

Flug's eyes rolled back as he was kissed in such fascinating ways that drowned him in a pool of lust. He could feel Muscles tongue slide against his and it was already pretty obvious who the dominant one is. Flug was too afraid to try certain bold movements but this body on top of his was literal work from the devil.

Muscles had one hand placed against the boy's neck while the other moved down lower towards still hidden, more intimidating regions. Flug turned his head to the side to help deepen the French kiss he was sharing before he tensed and pulled away, eyes shooting down to Muscles sneaking hand between their bodies. The demon smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek and nuzzle it.

"Shh, it's alright. Let me," Muscles huskily whispered calmingly.

Flug looked up at Muscles, trembling nervously at what the demon was implying but gulped down the lump forming in his throat and nodded. Smiling at the permission, Muscles began to slowly trail kisses down his body. Starting with his lips, his chin, the hollow of his throat, down his chest, down his belly, until he came to a stop at the pants that blocked him from his true treat.

Looking back up at Flug, growling lustfuly when he saw him watching and their eyes locked. Without breaking contact, he leaned down with his mouth and caught the tiny button of the pesky pants between his teeth.

Flug gulped when he heard the small snap of a button being broken and the loosening of his pants. He could feel sweat dripping off his body from the position and excitement. The demon between his covered legs stared up at him with a playful smirk he thought was already eating him. Muscles spat the one half button out and slid the tips of his fingers in the band of the pants. He heard another faint gasp and kept his eyes locked with Flug while pulling down slightly. Exposing more skin as he continued to push down, Muscles was surprised to not hear any signs of protest.

So with more confidence that he wasn't over stepping, Muscles pulled the pants down enough to reveal another aborable obstacle. Under Flug's plain grey blue pants were a pair of briefs covered in cartoon atoms and test tubes. Muscles looked up at Flug with a raised brow and smirked.

"They were on sale!" The Doctor squeaked frantically.

The demon laughed and reached up to pet his side to reassure him, "They're adorable just like you."

Flug blushed while biting his lip, eyes wandering around in slight embarrassment. Muscles chuckled while pulling off the remainder of the pants therefore revealing milky white thighs and seemingly smooth legs. "My..." Muscles himself blushed before looking up amusingly, "do you shave, doctor?"

Even more embarrassed, Flug rolled his eyes and replied shyly, "Y-yes... Frequently."

Muscles eyes dropped to where they were half ways open and his fangy grin showed past his lips. He continued to stare at the red cheek scientist while lowering his head to ' _examine'_  the colorful underwear. -And it wasn't the color or the briefs he was studying- Gently pressing his nose against the semi hard bulge he felt hiding in the briefs, Muscles moaned before closing his eyes and taking a whiff. The smile on his face growing as he let the breath out and growled as arousal grew.

Flug paled and scrunched his face up at the sight and tried to wiggle away. "Eww, that's nasty Muscles, I haven't showered today! If you knew how much I sweat when I'm around Black Hat you wouldn't be..." Flug was cut off when Muscles grabbed his thighs and gently forced them further apart.

Leaning over, Muscles lightly nipped and kissed the plump and tasty thigh before dragging his tongue across it, slowing up it and leaving a trail of slimy saliva behind. "All the better my dear. I don't have to guess of your natural flavor," he purred.

Eyes widening, Flug felt his heart rate drum inside his chest like there was someone really angry using his heart as a stress ball. The hot feeling of that tongue licking up and down his inner thigh caused burning waves of pleasure to ripple through his body.

"Imagine how much sweeter you're going to smell when I'm done with you," Muscles whispered seductively while reaching for the edge of the briefs. "Or better yet... imagine how good... you're going to _taste,_ " he smirked while tugging on the clothing.

Flug's eyes widened as his last piece of clothing was pulled off of him, exposing him and leaving his body as bare as the day he was born. Shyly he tried to reach down and cover himself with his hands but lightly cried out when a pair of slim tentacles sprouted from Muscles back. He cried out again when the tentacles grabbed his wrists and moved his hands away and gently pinned them above his head.

"H...hey," the doctor protested and weakly struggled. "Muscles..." Flug struggled, weakly wiggling around in the tentacles that bound him, "Muscles what are you-ahh!" Flug's head shot forward when he felt hot liquid touch his length. Looking down, Flug was a cherry.

Muscles was smirking like the devil, green saliva dripping from his danged smile as he held the length in one hand. Once the attention was all on him and his lingering mouth, he slowly dipped forward.

"Muscles wait!" Flug tried telling him that he didn't need to do that but was cut off sharp, "Muscles oooohh-agh... Muscles." Talk about a breathless event. Luckily demons don't need to breathe.

Muscles slurped and suckled on Flug's impressive length hungryily. Pulling back, his mouth not leaving the garden flesh until he reached the tip before letting go with a wet pop. Flug groaned and threw his head back from the feeling. God what was this feeling? His last boyfriend never did this to him. Only demanding he do it to him before bending him over to screw him.

"Satisfied?" Muscles asked in a dreamy voice that smells of desirable precum. He still held the shaft in a light grip, sometimes fisting while waiting for the breathless answer to come... cum... Flug lifted his head, body tingling and feeling heavy as he weakly nodded at the hot freaking demon.

"Will you be a good boy if I let you go?" Muscles asked in a playful voice, leaning down to give the tip a little suckle, "Mmm." He moaned from the erotic taste, boxers feeling like they were going to tear apart.

Flug rolled his eyes back and fell back onto the bed, nodding in defeat. When he felt the tentacles leave, his arms didn't even want to move. Flug's heart then jumped into his throat when Muscles began deep throating. Flug's arms shot back down to his sides and his hands gripped at the bedding. "Oh shhiiii..." Flug hissed through clenched teeth and arched his back up off the bed.

Muscles purred at the reaction before turning his full attention to the little morsel he was feasting on. Purring and growling, making Flug's length vibrate and spurt precum onto his swirling tongue. The taste to him was like sweet hell mixed with fire and delicious flames just scourging his ears pleasingly. Taking the length over and over again, bobbing his head and sucking hard, Muscles could feel himself begging.

Flug gasped and panted, not knowing that the vacuum sucking the life out of him was bringing him to the edge. No one had ever caused him to feel this kind of pleasure before. His whole body trembled with nothing but amazing and breath taking feels. "Mu... Muscles!" he moaned, trying not to curse his living mind inside out, "Please..."

Muscles hummed and stopped sucking to glance up at Flug, still holding the length in his mouth as he waited to hear what Flug was begging for. Flug raised his blushing face to look down at Muscles flushed face. "Please I...I can't. Please I want...I want..." he struggled to say but his tongue felt so heavy in his mouth.

Muscles hummed while moving upward to swirl his tongue around the tip, "You want what, my love?" He purred lovingly.

Flug bit his lip, trying not to say or trying to say what he wanted. He thought it would seem obvious. No... it was obvious. Muscles was teasing him! "I want..." he blushed and gulped. One dip of Muscles mouth over his entire length and Flug exploded, "More! Please I want moooorree!" he kneaded at the sheets desperately, "I can't take it-ahh!"

Muscles pulled Flug's delicious shaft from his mouth, dragging his tongue up the underside to the tip. "Oh, why didn't you say so?" He teased, kissing the tip lovingly.

Flug tried to glare at the demon but couldn't muster up the strength too. Shaking from ecstacy, Flug moaned real loud when Muscles practically gulped his shaft, underlining his balls with his long tongue. Then his lower abdomen started burning as a much needed release exploded inside him and cried out loud in pleasure. He came heavily into Muscles searing heat, his body pulsating massive amounts of pleasure.

Flug turned his head sideways to try and muffle his screams of enjoyment but Muscles reached up and pulled his red face back up. "Don't hide from me. I want to hear your love," the demon demanded.

Looking up at Muscles, Flug's eyes widened when he saw the demon who was licking his lips like it just had a tasteful treat. There was small stain of white on the corner of the demon's mouth before being licked away. Gasping in embarrassment, Flug quickly covered his face with his arms. "Don't look at me!" He cried.

Muscles chuckled and grinned evilly while taking the unseen moment to his advantage. After slipping off his boxers and letting his big eager penis pop out, he started crawling on the bed between the doctor's knees. Leaning forward Muscles grasped his hands and pulled them away from his crimson face. "Now, my doctor, I want to ' _feel_ ' your love," he smirked widely while moving his hips downwardly.

Flug had been biting his lip embarrassingly while staring up at the demon before he jerked and burst open silent gasps. His words were stolen from him however as steaming hot lips covered his.  
Muscles rocked his hips, rolling his stiff erection over Flug's while kissing him deeply. "And you won't be looking away this time."

While he had the doctor distracted with his lips his tentacles reached for and brought the almost forgotten lotion over. Without breaking the kiss, Muscles used the tentacles to open the bottle, squirt, and coat a tentacle with the lotion before moving them down to Flug's lower region. Gently feeling around, the lotion coated tentacle found Flug's arse and began to wiggle and tease at the tiny, tight puckered hole.

Flug's eyes jumped and he gasped away from Muscles lips, trying to keep himself calm. "W-wait," he choked frighteningly.

Before Muscles pushed in, he smiled comfortingly down at the scientist while stroking the side of his face. "Shh, my love, I will not hurt you. Even if it took all the time that time itself has I would take every step as slow as you want to go... And I will never hurt you, my love." he cooed gently. Flug was speechless, trying not to cry from being heart gulloped as those words stole him away.

"It is only to help prepare you. It will help you relax and loosen up so you won't be too tight for me," Muscles explained as he wiggled the tip of the reflex against Flug's hole who gasped and jumped at the touch.

Chuckling at the adorable reaction, the demon pulled Flug in for another kiss. "Can't have you pinching me off once I'm inside can we? Now that would be tragic."

Flug wanted to protest but he didn't, figuring that it would be better to be prepared rather than taken whole. Looking up, he nodded and clenched his eyes shut when he felt the nicely lubricated tentacle enter him and he squirmed. Muscles continued to rock his hips against Flug's to oppose as a hot distraction. He himself was feeling all too needy and over desired. Muscles was moaning slightly, feeling how tight the scientist was around his slimy appendage.

Carefully the tentacle pushed and probed as it wiggled in. A shiver ran through Flug's body as his stomach began to coil and tighten from the growing pleasure he was starting to feel. He began to relax before nearly jumping out of his own skin when his nervous system lit up as the tentacle found something.

Arching his back slightly, Flug pushed his chest into Muscles as a small wave of pleasure moved through him. He gasped and panted, "Mmm-uuoh!"

Muscles had been studying his reaction to each movement he made inside of the doctor, grinning when he struck the right nerve. Bending the tentacle, he moved it against the long since touched prostate and hummed when Flug grasped his shoulders. "You like that?" he asked in a seductive purr.

"Ahh!" was all Flug could manage to utter out as he nodded weakly. Silently begging for more.  
Muscles licked over his green teeth while adding another tentacle in, feeling the eager and constricted hold. Crying out, the doctor arched up off the bed, clawing and gripping at the sheets, and kicking his legs as so many different feelings and sensations were overselling all his senses.

"M...m...Muscl..." Flug whimpered.

He opened his tear filled eyes to look up at the demon. Muscles smiled calmly and reached up to cup the side of his cheek.

Flug was both in pain and pleasure, his writhing against the demon making him hard again. The tentacles inside him continued to brush and move against his prostate creating sweet friction inside him. "That's it, Flug," Muscles whispered while leaning down to kiss him, savoring his lips and pressing their lengths together.

Flug wanted to cry, his body was trembling slightly and filling up with drifting waves of pleasure. The hot friction of their shafts grinding together was driving him crazy. Pushing him closer to the edge. "Muscles I...I'm about to..." Flug tried to warn but the instant the words got past his lips Muscles stopped dry humping and fingering him.

The tentacles up his anus stopped moving and began to very slowly pull out. Flug gasped and wanted to cry at the denied release and loss of being full as the tentacles left his hole, feeling so empty. Looking up at the demon with a begging face and watering eyes, Flug really wanted to glare. "Mus..." he panted, "Why?" His body felt abandoned.

Muscles smirked down at the little man while retracting all tentacles back to himself and picking up the bottle of lotion. When the plastic container was in his hand, he shook it back and forth.

"You really are evil, aren't you?" Flug asked almost in a whine.

"No my dear," Muscles mumbled in a lost voice himself while popping open the lid. He poured some of the smooth content on his hand, reached down and squeezed Flug's shaft tightly causing him to howl before pulling away with a unsatisfied whimper. Then Muscles started lubricating himself, smirk found and voice deep, "You're the evil one."

Flug was taken back by the statement but gasped and moaned as Muscles coated his own dark penis with the lotion before pressing their ground together once again. The lotion making them wet and heating up from their growing bodies.

"Ah, what...what do you mean? I'm not the onahhh...torturing someone." Flug cried out and grunted as Muscles pleasured him. Wrapping his large hand around their lengths, Muscles forced them tightly together.

Muscles drowned Flug with himself, pressing his large body over the top of his. Completely in tangled with each other. Flug was only able to move his small arms up and barely place his hands on the demon's shoulders before he started rocking his hips. Muscles pressed their heated lengths tightly together before entering the doctor fully. The wonderful, ear pounding moans he got were just too much.

Muscles wrapped his arms around Flug, pressing their bodies close together as he held the doctor while letting him adjust to his large girth. The tight, wet, and hot heat around him almost forcing him into a primal frenzy to mate the beautiful human he held but he restrained himself. "Oh sweet angels in hell, you are soooo tight around me, love," Muscles growled in pleasure.

Flug gasped, eyes clenched shut as he painfully adjusted to the length inside him. It didn't so much hurt but it was quite a stretch, one like he had never gotten before. Flug whimpered slightly, his own length pressed tightly between him and the demon's abdomens.

Muscles slowly slid out of the doctor, looking him in the eye with an evil smile as he started moving back in. The scientist was so tight he thought he could choke from all the way down there. Flug gasped when Muscles pushed back in, filling him back up before he could whine at the loss. Muscles started at a slow and deep rhythm, being sure to be gentle with his precious Flug. He wanted him to enjoy every bit of their love. He wanted him to feel so good.

Are you kidding? He wanted Flug to feel every sinful bite of exquisite ecstasy a demon like his charming self could give. And Flug was definitely showing off huge signs of enjoyment.

Flug moaned into the demon's neck, his eyes stinging from being open so much. The moment and feeling to say the least felt... beautiful. Flug tried not to cry as he felt the pleasure enlightening. "Are you ready, my love?" Muscles gently asked so that he could go faster.

Shakingly Flug nodded, nuzzling his face into Muscles' neck. Smiling Muscles nuzzled him back before pulling back with a sneaky sneer. "Ok love, here we go," he purred as he stuck his very long tongue out and slowly drug it over Flug's chest, over his collar bone, up his neck, and up the side of his beautiful scarred face.

Muscles licked and kissed the scar lovingly, making sure to express how much he truly admired it. Stopping to give Flug a fluttery Eskimo kiss, he started thrusting into him a little more quickly. Flug gasped, tears of joy and pleasure strolling down his cheek as that thick length shoved into him. It wasn't forceful but it was firm and rolling him in waves of exotic feels. Moaning, Flug was stolen from his life giving pants when Muscles connected their lips together.

Muscles was a thrusting, kissing, penis dripping mess.

Growling in lust, Muscles sat up and held Flug's hips as he thrusts in and out of the small human. Flug cried out when Muscles hit that sweet spot inside of him making him see stars. "Oh fu...ck!" he choked out, his stomach in a tight knot and growing tighter with each bone shaking thrust.

Muscles started thrusting evenly downward, his hips lowering as the doctor wrapped his legs around his waist. He himself was feeling completely engulfed, the searing heat and tight entrance sending him into a frenzy of pleasure. "Ohhhh Flug," he moaned deeply, body feeling heavy.

Flug cried out as his bottom and abdomen started flaring up as his prostate was viciously hit over and over again. He could already feel he was ready to burst again because of his rolling length. This nerve burning pleasure between his legs ready to ignite the flare and shoot him off to explode.

"Mus...Muscles I'm about to...to..." Flug breathlessly cried as he clawed and pawed at Muscles while trying to pull him closer.

Muscles grinned when Flug wrapped his legs around him, pulling him back in when he pulled out and thrust back in. "Come with me my love," he growled as he picked up speed as he felt his heavy balls tighten up and get ready to explode and fill him with thick seed.

Flug moaned loudly when Muscles shoved inside him and even then continued to shove causing his body to convulse. He wailed, shaking madly as his abdomen flared and came all over the demon. Flug could feel sticky cum explode inside him as well, the shared orgasm not just rocking the bed. It was rocking the world.

Muscles pulled the doctor into his arms as he pressed them tightly together. Then a big sticky mess flooded over their pleasured bodies. "Flug!" Muscles roared, shaking the air around them.

"Muscles!" Flug screamed to the top of his lungs as he dug his nails into the demon's skin.

The feeling of the demon's huge length gushing and filling him like a fire hose. And the massive amount was unimaginable as it just kept pumping more and more into his bowels. Muscles rolled his eyes back as his shaft emptied its overly full contents into the scientist. The pleasure running through him was strong enough to make even the moon herself blush.

As Flug started coming down from his load, he started sighing happily, feeling the love and want inside himself for real. He looked up at Muscles with a dorky smile. Muscles panted heavily, musclar chest heaving and sweat dripping down and making his body shine and Flug's hunger for the body grow.

"God Muscles, you look so hot right now," Flug unusually commented.

Muscles looked down at Flug and chuckled at the adorably blushing, sweat and cum covered doctor under Him. "As do you my dear," he sat up and pulled the doctor along with him, bringing him into a small hug before kissing him. Moaning and savoring his taste, Muscles felt a ping of grief fill his dead heart.

Flug clung onto the demon like he was a life giving Saint. He was the first to give him such amazing pleasure and make him feel so wanted and loved. For once... Flug didn't feel fear.

Muscles smiled at how happy Flug looked as he held him but his smiled slowly faded with guilt. As happy as he had just made his doctor, he was about to make the moment dreadful. With a sigh he bowed his head and held Flug closer.

Flug heard and felt the heartache sigh and pulled his head away from Muscles chest to look up at him in worry. "Muscles, is something wrong?"

Before Muscles could answer, there was a screeching sound coming from somewhere else inside the house. "Black Hat!" Flug gasped and jumped up, scrambling off the bed to get to his clothes. "Oh, he's going to be so mad when he finds out," he panicked.

By the time Muscles got up from the bed, Flug had already put his pants on. "What is the matter?" he asked but the scientist was too fast, "Flug! Tell me what is wrong?" he grabbed the passing man by the shoulder and expressed his concern.

"B-Black Hat," Flug stuttered, his eyes as worried as they always were. He slipped on his shirt and searched around for his bag, "He'll do terrible  _terrible_ things to me."

Muscles tilted his head while sliding on his own boxers before stopping the flustered man. "You deserve so much better then this, Flug."

Flug stopped his frantic dressing and looked up at Muscles with sagged arms. "I...I know. It's just I have no where else to go," Flug stated.

Muscles raised a brow at this and knelt down in front of Flug and lifted his chin. "What do you mean Flug? Are you a prisoner here?" He questioned.

Flug sighed against but shook his head. "No not really. It's just I'm more welcomed here then anywhere else. I'm not seen as a dorky freak," he sadly said.

"That's not right, love... Black Hat does not treat you right," Muscles looked away sadly while thinking heavily. He stared at the wall, wondering, thinking... Deciding.

"B-but he's all I've got," Flug complained, "Ever since I was thrown out by my last boyfriend, Black Hat found me useful and took me in... and ever since then I've worked for him."

Muscles let a sad and rather hopeful idea pop into his head from that. He reached forward and tilted the boy's head upward, "You do deserve better, Flug."

"But how?" Flug felt a tear roll down his face, "How could things be better for me?"

"Shh love. I have an idea. This will upset you but I can't remain in this world forever. I am already beginning to desolve and fade from existence." Muscles explained and held up his hand to show to Flug. His hand was wrinkled and shriveled looking.

Flug gasped and grabbed his hand and rubbed it between his. "What! No, there...there has to be something I can do to save you. I don't want you to go!" he cried.

Flug reached up and hugged the demon, tears streaming down his face of hurt and anxiety. "Please, please there must be something I can do," he sobbed, wrapped in big arms, "I can't love without you. You make me feel things... i-important things I've never felt before."

"Shh," Muscles stroked the doctor's hair, "Just listen to me, I have a plan." He pushed the boy away softly and stared into his watery eyes, "I know a way that I can always be with you."

"R-really?" Flug hiccuped.

Muscles nodded and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Yes. When I disappear I'm going to force what remains of me into something for you," Muscles whispered.

"What? I...I don't understand. You're still leaving me." Flug pointed out.

"Just trust me, Flug," Muscles cooed while smiling calmly. "You've given me the chance to love you and that is more than I could have ever wanted in my short time. Thank you, Dr. Flug."

Flug's eyes trembled while he stared up at the demon, his heart feeling like it was breaking. "You-your welcome, Muscles, but..."

"Lift out your hand, love," Muscles nodded, showing reassurance as he waited. He grabbed Flug's hand and asked, "Now do you trust me?"

The doctor sniffled and whimpered as he nodded his head, watching Muscles through the tears that blurred his vision.

Muscles smiled before he reached up to cup and hold Flug's hand between his two larger ones. "Good, now, close your eyes," he whispered softly, fighting back the tears and struggling to keep his voice from cracking.

Flug whimpered but obeyed, closing his hesitant eyes and waiting for whatever was going to happen to happen. His heart felt like a bunch of angels had prodded at it with sharp ends of feathers just making it even more painful.

Muscles closed his eye and let one single tear slip out before slowly allowing himself to adjust. Then, when he opened his eyes he disappeared in a flash.

Flug flinched when he felt a big yank on his hand and then something made of soft material filled it. Not able to keep his eyes closed any longer, Flug opened them and gasped at the bright glow surrounding his hands. He could feel whatever was in his hands solidify until the glow finally faded enough he could see. With a gasp, Flug was in awe to the fist size glowing neon green heart that rested in his hands.

Gasping, he looked up and all around trying to find, "Muscles?... Muscles?" he felt his heart bellow and he covered his mouth with his free hand. The bed and every other part of Muscles was gone except for this beautiful glowing orb. Flug felt like there was a monster inside his chest punching and biting his heart.

Steadying the green heart, Flug wondered just how much this little object could help him with. He did say he trusted Muscles but it hurt so badly now that he was gone. No... he isn't gone... "He's right here." Reaching up, Flug tenderly traced the outside of the heart with his finger tips.

"Muscles," he whimpered and was about to bring the heart to his chest to clutch until chaos suddenly went

BAM!

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS THAT NO GOOD DOUBLEGANGER..." Black Hat bellowed in rage as he stormed into the room.

The loud entrance startled Flug who jumped almost a mile high and lost his grip on the precious heart. With a horrified yelp, the doctor frantically grabbed after the heart as he descended down to the ground. Flug watched with horror filled eyes as the precious heart clattered and then broke against the hard and cruel surface the ground beholds. Crying out, Flug fell to his knees and peered down at the green liquid that remains to be a broken puddle.

"What are you sobbing about this time, boy?!" Black Hat snarled angrily, his body position terrific.

Flug didn't say anything though. He was too stunned and traumatized to even process anything. 5.0.5 walked in and wandered over to the bagless boy to see what he had dropped. But when the blue bear got close enough, Flug flung up and hugged him, burying his scarred face into a soft chest

"Why? Whywhywhywhy?!" Flug screamed into 5.0.5's fur.

5.0.5 whined and wrapped his thick fluffy arms around the hurting man, holding and comforting him to the best of his abilities.

Back at the door, Black Hat stood there confused and dumbfounded to the scene before him. He stared at his distressed and bawling doctor. The sight made something in his chest tighten like it was in a vise. Black Hat had never seen his doctor without his pathetic face sack on and it caused him to wonder. "What did that oversized abomination do to you?!" he yelled, fist balled and anger sizzling.

Flug didn't even flinch, wince or budge. He just continued to hug the soft bear in front of him while crying harder. 5.0.5 didn't understand anything either and was just as curious to know what exactly happened to the doctor and why his bag was off.

The green puddle on the floor in front of the stomping demon slowly started to dry suddenly and rise like steam from a boil. Black Hat grit his teeth together, impatient for the answer he was fixing to demand in threats until he felt this warmth enter him. Thus being so blind to look down, the demon wasn't aware of the green smoke he was breathing.

Black Hat was a bit light headed for a couple minutes before shaking to help clear it with a growl. Opening his one visible eye again which flared green before returning to red. Like smoke, all his anger and rage faded away. Looking at Flug, Black Hat couldn't really remember why he had been angry towards him.

As a matter of fact, he couldn't remember any good reasoning as to why he stormed in so ferociously in the first place. The sight of the balling scientist caused this strange concerned emotion to fill the original Black Hat. "Dr. Flug?" he asked rather softly while taking a few steps forward.

Flug heard his name being called and felt his frantic fear return like his nightmares do. He slowly started to let it all go, the happening just moments ago gone now and made as a memory. Flug sniffled and slowly pulled away, covering his face the entire time. "Oh... I-I'm sorry, s-sir," he stuttered, frantically trying to wipe tears away, "I was just umm..."

Black Hat's breath hitched as he watched the doctor try to compose himself while keeping his face hidden. Reaching up, he gently caught his wrists. "Flug, relax. You're not in any trouble," Black Hat reassured and tried to pull his hands away from his face so he could see it.

Flug couldn't suppress flinching though as he felt himself be gently tugged away from the warm bear. He still covered his splotchy face with his more scarred hand, trying to keep himself hidden from the demon.

"Flug," Black Hat almost gasped when taking in the sight of what scars he could see. They were sadly terrible and painful looking and it did something to his nerves as well. "What happened to you?" he asked in a quietly shocked tone.

Flug could hear the serenity in his boss's voice and slowly lifted his head in confusion and wonder. He felt Black Hat place his hand on the side of his left cheek before pulling his hand cover away. Then he was exposed completely. Flug looked into the demon's eyes and was surprised by what he saw.

The End


End file.
